capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Roberto Miura
Roberto Miura (ロベルト 三浦 Roberuto Miura) is a fighting game character in the Rival Schools games. Biography Personality Roberto possesses a cool and shy side. Most of the time, he's a quiet loner. Nonetheless, he will not abandon anyone who is in need of help. Outside the soccer field, he's a cool guy, but becomes hot-blooded when inside it. He gives it his all whenever he makes the team's make-or-break shot. Appearance Roberto has medium-length fluffy neck brown hair and wears a blue opened cap to conceal his eyes. His primary outfit is a long sleeve yellow and blue stripe collared jersey with a Gorin emblem on his right chest, blue shorts with white folded sleeves, yellow socks and navy blue and red sneakers. It has extra blue lines on both sleeves of his shirt. He wears red and black gloves. Story Background Roberto is a member of Gorin High's soccer team. Though he is quarter-Brazilian, his nationality is Japanese. ''Rival Schools: United by Fate Upon learning that the highest-ranking member of every sports team in Gorin High was attacked and that two students from different teams, Shoma and Natsu, started conducting an investigation, he joined the two in the quest. Throughout the story, he serves as a moderator between Natsu and Shoma whenever the two argue. He breaks his arm towards the end of the mission, worrying him because he will not be able to play his preferred position in the soccer team, as goalkeeper. A scout, however, offered him a chance to play as a forward. Roberto excitedly thankful to the scout while shaking both hands but he hurts his injured arm causing both the scout and his mother to laugh at him. Project Justice Roberto is once again caught in the middle of Natsu and Shoma's argument. This time, it was whether or not they should investigate who attacked Momo. Shoma eventually splits from the team and decides to go with Momo, unaware that he was being used to create further chaos that Kurow started. Roberto, along with Natsu, eventually meet up with Nagare and continue with the investigation but they are unaware that Momo orders the brainwashed Daigo to deal with them. Shoma eventually returns to the team after being betrayed by Momo. When they arrive at the mountainous region, Momo reveals that she was working with the Darkside Student Congress headed by Kurow and his older sister, Yurika Kirishima. After the incident, Roberto, along with Nagare, comments on the newly-formed love triangle between Shoma, Natsu, and Momo as Shoma himself was comically chased by both Natsu and Momo. Gameplay Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy 'Special Attacks' *'Long Shoot''' (ロングシュート) - Roberto kicks a soccer ball. This has two versions, which are dependent on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination: Version One The ball follows a mid-ranged trajectory, landing halfway across the field. Version Two The ball goes at an upward angle of approximately 20 to 30 degrees, giving it infinite range. Done from afar, this makes a good anti-air attack. *'Shining Save' (シャイニングセーブ) - This is Roberto's most popular move among Rival Schools players. On the ground, this knocks down standing opponents. This becomes more deadly in the air, wherein he catches the opponent, slams the latter headfirst into the ground, and finally kicks them some distance away. If done in the air, however, there is a chance that this attack may entirely miss, making him vulnerable upon landing to the ground. *'Perfect Catch' (パーフェクトキャッチ) - With hands extended forward in a Hadouken-like manner, Roberto generates a glowing vacuum that can cancel out most projectile attacks as well as their Burning Vigor Attack versions. It can't, however, cancel out Kyosuke's Diffusion Cross Cutter at close range. *'Overhead Kick' (オーバーヘッドキック) - Roberto jumps and does a somersaulting kick. This is best used as an anti-air attack. Its Hard Kick version, if blocked, will have Roberto landing behind the opponent. *'Bicycle Kick' (バイシクルキック) - This is the aerial version of the Overhead Kick. This is also a good Air Combo finisher, although most players would go for the Shining Save, which is more powerful. This attack may hit once or twice, depending on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination. Although less powerful than the Shining Save, this attack has higher chances of hitting the opponent. *'Sliding Kick' (スライディングキック) - Roberto does a sidestep, then does a sliding kick that must be blocked low. *'Feint' (フェイント) - Roberto uses his agility to move around the opponent. He cannot attack throughout the entire sequence, but the opponent will have difficulty scoring a hit. This can only be foiled by a sweeping kick, or a support-type Team-Up technique (e.g. Tiffany's Love and Peace, or Hinata's Guts-a-Hundredfold). Players usually use this against human opponents to make the latter frustrated. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Exploding Fury V-Goal' (Japanese: 爆裂Ｖゴール Bakuretsu V-Goal) - This is the powered version of the Long Shoot. Unlike the Long Shoot, however, it travels straight across the field. Furthermore, this is also usable in the air, wherein this attack has faster recovery than the ground version. *'Exploding Fury Lifting' (Japanese: 爆裂リフティング Bakuretsu Lifting) - Roberto does two knee strikes to the opponent before sending the latter skyward with a kick. He then follows suit and delivers a two-hit Bicycle Kick that briefly sets the opponent aflame. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Trap Double Shoot' (トラップＷシュート) - Roberto and the active character toss the opponent to each other before both of them deliver a mighty kick to the opponent's guts. 'Party-Up Technique' *Roberto does the Hot-Blooded Giant Wheel. Trivia *The following details on Roberto's life is as described: **Aside from his parents, he has two younger twin siblings named Nelson and Elton. Both are in the third grade of elementary school. **With regard to academic performance, he excels in English and physical education, but fares poorly in Japanese and mathematics. **He is able to quickly fire a gun. To this day, however, he has never fired a gun with real bullets. *Roberto's assistant soccer coach is Mari Nanase, a shy but helpful young woman. She also appears as one of the instructors during the School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2. *As with the Pacific High characters, his name is written in the Western format--first name, followed by the last name (Roberto Miura instead of the Oriental format Miura Roberto). *He is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa. *His official epithet is "Genius (Goal) Keeper". *He shares the same first name with Roberto Hongo from the classic manga/anime series Captain Tsubasa. Both characters are quarter Brazilians as well as players who play soccer. Gallery Image:RivalRoberto.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:RobertoPt.png|Portrait Image:Roberto2.png|''Rival Schools'' Image:Roberto_Art.png|''Rival Schools'' 1662179-rs illust cafeteria.jpg|Art of Roberto, Shoma and Natsu in the Gorin cafeteria. Image:PJA_Roberto.png|Roberto (Summer uniform) in School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 Image:PJA_Roberto_Ending.png|Roberto's ending in School Life Mode in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 Image:PJA_Nanase.png|Roberto's assistant Nanase Image:Project_Justice_Roberto.png|''Project Justice'' Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters